


To Their Mutual Satisfaction

by ArtemisBennet



Series: Crowley's Punishment [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Consensual Sex, Crowley Lives (Supernatural), I'm Going To Hell (I Hope), M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Crowley, Rough Sex, Top Bobby Singer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25588861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisBennet/pseuds/ArtemisBennet
Summary: This really is just Bobby and Crowley having an enjoyable visit, before and after some less popular callers.   In my headcanon, Crowley goes back to visit Bobby after the issue with that pesky soul and his bones and manages to persuade the hunter to some mutually delightful activities.  With real life being somewhat restricted right now, all I seem able to write is porn!
Relationships: Crowley/Bobby Singer
Series: Crowley's Punishment [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906933
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	To Their Mutual Satisfaction

Crowley, King of Hell, scourge of Lucifer and anyone else who annoyed him, was at the moment pressed back against the wall of an ordinary household kitchen. Rather than the usual treatment of hunter to demon, he was being held and intimately handled by Bobby Singer, senior hunter. 

He pretended to struggle, as Bobby gripped his tie to hold him close. The hunter breathed hard as he slipped his big, calloused hand into the front of Crowley’s trousers, then under his briefs, fingers deliciously rough and exciting on the demon’s intimate parts, while they kissed deeply. Tongues were definitely involved. Since he had awakened them, the demon thought with satisfaction, Bobby’s homosexual urges had been intense and _endless_ and fulfilled only by fucking Crowley to their mutual ecstasy, as often as possible.

Crowley’s own preferences, while widespread and varied, favoured tendencies he had only rarely been able to indulge in his mortal days. He had not expected Robert Singer to be able to match him in desire and to be the kind of dominant he _needed_. One of the King of Hell’s most carefully held secrets concerned his private taste regarding what he liked to do in bed. More precisely, what he liked to have done to _him._

Last time, he'd encouraged Bobby to ride the sheets for a change, to let Crowley top. That had certainly been successful, not that he was ever a failure in that regard, of course. Now, though, they were back to Bobby's first preference and his own; the complete and willing sexual subjugation of the King of Hell by a mortal man.

Now, Crowley groaned. His body felt almost literally on _fire_ as Bobby caressed him intimately, his fingers stroking along Crowley’s length. Crowley was rock hard, throbbing with eagerness. The sensations of a meatsuit were paradise in general - well, not that he’d been there – in comparison to a demon’s unsuited being – but having Bobby’s hands on him surpassed even that. It got him like that sometimes, after those sunless days in Hell, whose time went faster than that of the surface. Since he had first seduced Bobby, for the hunter it had been only a couple of months of delirious fucking , but for Crowley, there were far longer intervals between their contact.

It drove him _mad_ sometimes, to endure the time apart, though as a demon he appreciated the perfection of the discomfort inflicted. Having Bobby fuck him was the purest delight he’d known for ages, as roughly as he could persuade the hunter to do it. He was big, he’d chosen this meatsuit partly because its equipment was close to that his mortal being had sold his drunken soul to get. Partners seeing that schlong always assumed he wanted to use it. But Crowley dreamed of having Bobby throw him down and mount him, desperate to get inside. So rough, so commanding. Crowley was sure his dick was already leaking at the thought.

“I wish I had time to fuck you properly,” Bobby groaned, as though reading his mind. He worked Crowley’s huge dick and the demon pushed himself desperately into the hunter’s hand, whimpering unashamedly at the delicious sensations provided by Bobby’s fingers. Bobby gripped him suddenly and tugged hard, almost roughly, making Crowley cry out.

“Why…don’t you?” Crowley gasped.

“Sam and Dean are on their way, they said, and that was an hour ago. Why’d you think I cornered you in here? Don’t want ‘em actually catching me ramming it in with us on the hall carpet. So you’ll have to make do with this, at least till they leave and you know they might stay the night.”

Crowley let out a moan of pure, depraved lust as he envisioned it; his own plump form on hands and knees and the muscular hunter naked above him, hands and body dominating and controlling him, shoving his eager cock inside Crowley’s hole to strike his prostate, while the King of Hell shrieked in ecstasy. _His dick, brutal and complete, to the hilt in my ass,_ Crowley thought dizzily. _He’d be unable to stop. He’d_ have _to go on doing me._

“We could….go outside?” His body throbbed, he felt sudden alarm at the thought of being abandoned, of _not_ being fucked to satiation. He wrapped his arms and legs around Bobby in classic midair express, using his powers to levitate and slide against the aroused hunter, whose unbuckled jeans dropped down. Crowley wriggled until he could feel Bobby’s dick pushing at his entrance. _Lube all over your cock, that’s right. Now shove it in darling, please, fill me with it as hard as you can._

Bobby cursed softly; _trying_ to stop and not doing too well at it, Crowley realised with triumphant delight. The hunter moaned, head thrown back, hopefully too brain-dazzled to hear the sounds Crowley heard of a car door slamming in the distance and then familiar men’s voices. Crowley’s senses thrummed with pleasure as the hunter gave way to his lust and the demon’s encouragement and thrust deep into his passage. 

Crowley felt so deliciously filled by the large cock inside him. He screamed his lust as Bobby drove it home. Bobby had so quickly become expert, Crowley thought, knowing so well how to give Crowley what the demon craved. Quickly Bobby muffled Crowley’s cries, pressing the demon’s face into him. Crowley was plastered against him now, splayed in delirious abandon, his broad thighs spread apart as Bobby again buried his rock hard dick inside Crowley’s ass. Crowley tried to speak, to beg him for more, but instead he could only moan loudly in appreciation as he was invaded.

There was a loud knock on the door, the sound of someone who expects to be let in fairly soon. Bobby, with his arms currently full of male demon, let out a whispered litany of curses and Crowley laughed teasingly. His massive cock throbbed hard against the hunter’s stomach, his quivering balls plastered against him. Bobby’s hands brushed against them accidentally-on-purpose as he gripped Crowley’s sides to keep him in position and Crowley writhed, delicious aching sensations shooting through his ample privates. He felt himself nearing orgasm as he whimpered for release. 

“Please,” the demon begged, feeling the strange, unexplicable delight in pleading with Bobby for this. It was not passive, not in any way. It commanded Bobby as strongly as it did him. “Please, finish me off, don’t leave before you do….ahhhh!” And then he was coming, spattering his come over Bobby as the hunter exploded inside him, growling as he fucked the King of Hell to the hilt as powerfully as he could. 

“That’s gonna have to hold you,” Bobby gasped. He moved free of Crowley, lowered him to the tiled floor of the kitchen. “Till later then. You better get yourself clear, you’re not exactly looking fit for company.”

“Nor are you, darling,” Crowley purred. “You’ll be sitting there, talking to Sam and Dean with my come all over your body under your clothes thinking of your dick shoved deep inside me. You’ll spend the whole time desperate to shove me against the wall or throw me to the floor and take me. And that thought is very good, sweetheart. Keep it in mind…..and I’ll be waiting for you later!”

*

Crowley wasn’t in his bed when he got back. Not even in the room.

Bobby muttered something under his breath, looking around and even checking under the bedcovers in case – well, he didn’t know! - Crowley was using some invisibility spell to wind him up. Desperately he pulled his pants tight against himself, trying to ease his desire.

Sam and Dean were staying, in not too distant spare rooms, but the hunter had decided to hell with it. Literally. Crowley had been dead right about where Bobby’s thoughts had been that evening, despite the interest in the boys’ case they’d brought. The Winchesters intended to head towards the town concerned in the morning, it being further away from the bunker than Bobby’s house. He’d been toying with the idea of going with them, but not in his present state of tension.

“Robert!” came Crowley’s call, _finally_ , raspy and eager, from downstairs.

“Get up here, dumbass!”

“It’ll be _much_ easier for you to come down here.”

“Will it now?”

Bobby stumped into the living room he’d so recently been trying to have a normal - well, normal hunter - conversation in and stared. Crowley was there all right. Lying on the carpet, stark naked, sprawled on what looked like a red silk sheet he was damn sure he didn’t own. 

“Missionary suit you, darling?”

Bobby heard the growl from his own throat as though someone else made the noise. He ripped desperately at his pants to unfasten them and get them off, not even annoyed when he felt the buzz of demonic magic around him and felt the rush of cool air on his body, now relieved of clothing. Oh boy, if Sam and Dean or anyone else happened back, they were gonna get an eyeful. Bobby dropped to the ground to get in position for penetration.

As the hunter pressed close, stomach pressed against the demon’s, Crowley’s dick was trapped between them. The pressure was intense, on the edge of pain, which Crowley considered perfect. He whimpered, writhed artfully under the hunter, feeling how this excited Bobby further, made him willing to be as rough as Crowley needed him to be. The hunter rammed into his hole, again and again. Under him, Crowley’s cries intensified as he was fully taken and fucked.

“What...the hell….are you doing to me?” Bobby groaned. “You’re making me crazy.”

“I’m making you what you need, darling. What you’ve always needed.”

“Maybe,” Bobby gasped, holding himself inside Crowley. “But I think you need it just as bad.”

“I do! Please, darling,” Crowley begged. “Take me!”

He spurted, gasping in pleasure as Bobby sank into his body and Bobby, as ever, matched him. He orgasmed, throbbing deep inside Crowley, burying himself inside as he came. And Crowley again cried out his fulfilment under him, knowing them well matched.


End file.
